Eu senti sua falta
by Lola616
Summary: Stiles acaba se afastando de Scott e Derek, o que não agrada muito ao mais velho. Ainda mais após descobrir que Stiles está andando com Danny.


_**Eu senti sua falta.**_

_Stiles acaba se afastando de Scott e Derek, o que não agrada muito ao mais velho. Ainda mais após descobrir que Stiles está andando com Danny. 1- __Personagens pertencem ao Jeff Davis - Teen Wolf (2011 TV series). 2- Primeira fanfic, desculpe por qualquer erro._

Scott estava sempre ocupado. Quando não era com seus treinamentos, investigações e tentativas de autocontrole, era passando seu tempo com Allison. Por ser uma relação escondida, todo o tempo que Scott encontrava, ele dedicava a sua namorada. Stiles entendia mas não poderia dizer que gostava muito do fato de seu melhor amigo já não ter seu tempo livre para ele. E foi assim que Stiles começou a se aproximar de Danny e seus amigos. Ainda falava com Scott, quando seu amigo tinha tempo para ele. Era estranho admitir, mas Derek sentia não gostar dessa nova situação. Já estava acostumado com o mais novo atrapalhando os treinamentos de Scott, fazendo perguntas a todo o tempo e tirando-o do sério.

_E Stiles.. – pigarreou – Por onde ele anda? – Puxava assunto meio que desinteressado, enquanto Scott arrumava sua mochila para sair da casa de Derek.

_Acho que está estudando com o Danny, na casa dele. – Após o comentário, deixou a casa e adentrou a floresta.

Lembra muito bem de Danny.. lembra muito bem do jeito que Danny o olhava quando se passou por primo de Stiles. O que lhe fez ter vários pensamentos em relação ao mesmo e Stiles. Sua tentativa de treinar os novatos foi em vão, pois até eles perceberam que o corpo de Derek estava ali, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe.

Passou uma noite não muito tranquila, tentava tirar Stiles e Danny de sua cabeça mas não conseguia, não era fácil. Por quê? Por que estava assim? Logo pela manhã resolveu colocar seu plano em prática, algo que tinha pensado antes mesmo de dormir. Levantou, fez sua habitual caminhada, arrumou-se logo após voltar e esperou o horário certo. Não pegou seu carro, foi andando até o local.

Scott saiu rapidamente da aula, passando pelos portões principais observando Allison se afastar e indo em direção à morena. Iriam se encontrar para matar a saudade, como sempre. Stiles caminhava pelos corredores até o portão com Danny, conversando sobre a matéria de química e falando sobre estar com o seu carro estacionado do lado de fora. Derek observava atento, encostado no Jipe que Stiles comentava com Danny.

_Ei, Stiles. Aquele ali não é o seu primo.. Miguel?

_Mas o que.. – Os dois estavam se aproximando de Derek e ele não disfarçou o belo sorriso. – Der.. Miguel! O que está fazendo aqui?

_Stiles.. ora, primo, eu vim falar com você.

_Você está falando.. era só isso?

_Não, não era. Eu vim pedir uma carona também, se você não se importar.

_É claro que me importo! Mas carona até onde?

_Até a sua casa, claro. Ah.. é Danny, certo?

Danny apenas concordou com a cabeça e sorriu. Stiles também sorriu, olhou para Danny como se estivesse pedindo licença e puxou Derek pelo braço, sem se importar se o outro iria reagir ao ato, e o puxou para o outro canto do Jipe.

_Derek, que porra você está fazendo? O que você quer? Isso é algum joguinho seu e do Scott? Eu nem estou mais perturbando você, ou ao Scott, ou aos treinamentos.. eu mal apareço por lá. Eu não estou entendendo.. por favor, pelo amor de Deus, me atualize!

_Senti saudades.. – Derek sorriu, o sorriso mais falso que Stiles já viu em alguém. As palavras saíram com um enorme tom de sarcasmo, Stiles percebeu. Era exatamente isso que Derek queria demonstrar.

_Vai se foder, Derek. E me deixa em paz!

_E aí, vamos? – Danny então se aproximou dos dois, temendo terminar com o que parecia um conflito entre primos.

_Só estamos dependendo do Stiles.. sempre demorando.

Danny e Stiles viram Derek entrar no banco traseiro do carro e esperar pelos dois. Stiles só conseguiu olhar Danny e o mesmo entendeu isso com um pedido de desculpas pela situação. O caminho não era muito longo. Stiles sempre olhava pelo retrovisor e encontrava o olhar de Derek no mesmo, ainda tentando entender tudo o que estava acontecendo. Sem sucesso. Somente dentro da casa de Stiles que alguém resolveu falar.

_Danny.. vai indo para o meu quarto, você sabe o caminho. –Essas palavras foram como uma facada em Derek, deixando o mesmo mais agitado – Eu já vou. Miguel e eu vamos levar algo para comermos. – Danny concordou com um aceno de cabeça e seguiu até o quarto.

_Stiles..

_Derek, eu vou perguntar mais uma vez.. o que você está fazendo? Por que está aqui?

_Eu.. eu não sei.

_Vo- você não sabe? Você tá achando que eu sou idiota ou está se fazendo de idiota? Me explica..

_Cala a boca!

_Não! Você não vai me mandar calar a boca na minha casa! –Derek se aproxima de Stiles, com um olhar que Stiles já estava acostumado. – Ok, quer saber, fica! Só não venha nos atrapalhar.

Stiles seguiu os passos de Danny até o quarto com um pacote grande de biscoito salgado na mão. Derek então se apoiou no balcão da cozinha com as duas mãos, abaixando um pouco a cabeça e pensando no que realmente estava fazendo ali.. parecia que nem ele mesmo sabia.

Abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou os dois sentados em frente ao computador, com alguns livros na mesinha e o pacote de biscoito sendo divido. Quando a mão de Danny deixava o pacote, a mão de Stiles entrava. Derek sentia que em algum momento as mãos iriam se encontrar, se encostar uma na outra por um segundo que seja. Sentou na cama de Stiles, o que fez o mais novo o observar de onde estava. Lançou um olhar que Derek também conhecia, algo como "eu não confio em você".

Puxou algumas revistas em quadrinhos que estavam no chão, próximo a cama, e ficou ali por pelo menos uma hora e meia, observando os dois acertarem os exercícios e rirem de algumas piadas que Stiles contava. Danny se sentia a vontade perto de Stiles, na casa de Stiles, no quarto de Stiles, o que fez Derek imaginar quantas vezes o mesmo já esteve ali. Mesmo parecendo desatendo a Derek, Stiles percebia os olhares que ele lançava até Danny, percebia a tensão entre os dois, pelo menos da parte de Derek.

O telefone de Danny tocou e ele pediu desculpas, se retirando do quarto para atendê-lo. Foi então que Derek levantou, seguindo em direção à Stiles. Só não imaginava que Stiles viria até ele com mais rapidez, encostando uma de suas mãos no peito de Derek e a outra apontada em seu rosto.

_Nem pense em fazer isso!

_O quê? Do que você está falando?

_Você e Danny!

_O quê?

_Você o quer!

Derek ia protestar, mas Danny entrou na hora, fazendo Stiles voltar ao normal. Agora os olhares foram voltados ao mesmo, que guardava o celular no bolso e sorria para Stiles. Derek apenas observava e analisava os batimentos cardíacos dele.

_Me desculpe, vou ter que ir.

_Já?

_Sim.. lembra do compromisso que te falei? Então.. vai acontecer.

Stiles então sorriu de volta para o amigo e Derek percebia que estava cada vez mais fora do assunto. Danny começou a arrumar suas coisas para deixar a casa. Stiles virou para Derek e disse bem baixinho "você fica!" e seguiu com Danny até a porta, se despedindo. Ao voltar ao seu quarto, encontrou Derek na mesma posição que ele havia o deixado. Fechou a porta atrás de si e resolveu retomar a conversa que estava tendo com o mais velho, mas Derek foi quem soltou as primeiras palavras.

_Stiles, do que você estava falando?

_De você e Danny, claro! Você o quer! E eu não vou deixar isso acontecer!

Derek o olha de um jeito diferente, não acreditando nas palavras que saiam da boca de Stiles, mesmo sabendo que eram verdadeiras. Ele então se aproxima de Stiles.

_É mesmo? Você gosta dele?

_O quê?

_Você.. gosta.. dele? – Derek disse pausadamente, se aproximando ainda mais de Stiles e mandando o espaço pessoal para longe.

_Derek, do que você está falando?

Derek parou por alguns segundo, realmente estava perdido na conversa. Stiles o estava tirando do sério, não conseguia raciocinar direito com aquela situação, o que o deixava louco.

_Do que VOCÊ está falando, Stiles?

_Estou falando de você e Danny, você querendo levá-lo para o seu lado, querendo levá-lo para o sua alcateia. E eu não vou deixar isso acontecer! E sim, eu gosto do Danny.. – Derek abriu a boca umas duas vezes para falar algo, mas resolveu não se pronunciar. – Não desse jeito! Ele é meu amigo. Deus! Com Scott super ocupado com você e Allison, eu tive que arrumar novas amizades e Danny é muito inteligente, além de muito legal.. e por que estou dando satisfações da minha vida a você mesmo? Ah, claro, porque você quer morder o meu amigo!

_Eu não quero.. eu não vou morder o seu amigo.

_Não? Não? E por que diabos você está aqui? Porque para vir me visitar que não foi. Sentir saudades você não sentiu. Desejar minha companhia? Claro que não. Tem que ter um propósito, tem que ser algo que você esteja tramando. E se não é o Danny-

_Cala a boca, Stiles! Eu vim aqui por você, ok? Eu senti saudades sim, eu queria te ver, queria sua companhia! Mas que droga!

_Ótimo.

_Ótimo? É só isso que você fala? Você- espera aí.. Stiles.. por que esse sorriso?

_Nada..

_Não acredito! Você armou isso tudo! Você se afastou de propósito, esse seu lance com o Danny, isso tudo era-

_Não. Não era..

_Isso quer dizer que você também me ama.

Agora foi a vez de Stiles perder as palavras. E Derek também, após perceber o que tinha acabado de revelar. Era difícil de admitir, para os dois. Stiles percebeu há um tempo, quando Scott, Derek e ele andavam mais juntos por conta da novidade que era Scott ter se tornado um lobisomem. Resolveu se afastar, sabia que aquele sentimento não era e nunca seria correspondido por Derek. Scott se fez de desentendido quando Stiles começou a arrumar desculpas para não ir com ele aos encontros com Derek, sabia o que estava acontecendo com o amigo. Derek achou maravilhosa a ausência de Stiles.. no começo. Após alguns dias, percebeu uma mudança em si, sentia que o mais novo fazia falta. Tentava não pensar nisso, em vão. E foi assim que acabou parando ali, na casa de Stiles, no quarto dele, com ele a sua frente, pronto para fazer algo que nunca imaginou que iria acontecer.. ambos não imaginavam.

Derek cessou a distância entre os dois e colou seus lábios aos lábios de Stiles, que rapidamente deu passagem a língua de Derek que fazia questão de percorrer toda a sua boca e brincar com sua língua. Derek pausou uma de suas mãos na cintura de Stiles e a outra em sua nuca, ajudando a aprofundar o beijo urgente entre os dois. Já Stiles passeava suas mãos pelas costas de Derek, arranhando-a por cima da blusa que o mesmo ainda usava. Por pouco tempo. Assim que o beijo foi interrompido pela falta de ar de ambos, Stiles rapidamente retirou a blusa de Derek , com a ajuda do mesmo, que em seguida também retirou a blusa de Stiles.

A falta de jeito dos dois era notável, mas o desejo era tanto que os instintos estavam sendo seguidos à risca. Foi então que Derek começou a beijar o pescoço de Stiles, beijos ardentes, seguidos de chupões e mordidas.. leves mordidas. Com os corpos colocados, as ereções se chocavam por cima das calças que ambos usavam. Não demorou muito tempo para Derek e Stiles só se encontrarem de cuecas.

Derek puxou Stiles pela cintura e o atirou na cama, subindo pelo seu corpo lentamente, distribuindo beijos até chegar aos lábios de Stiles. Ele então parou, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos de Stiles, que sabia que viria uma pergunta a seguir.

_Sim.

_Sim o quê?

_Sim, eu quero que você faça. Eu quero que isso aconteça. Sim, eu também te amo.

Derek não conseguiu segurar o sorriso. Stiles poucas vezes viu Derek sorrir tão verdadeiramente, um sorriso tão puro.. guardaria aquela imagem para sempre.

Percebeu que Derek começava a retirar sua boxer, o que não demorou muito tempo. Em seguida, retirou a própria. Agora as duas ereções estavam expostas, os dois desejavam muito por aquele momento. Derek voltou a subir pelo corpo de Stiles, novamente depositando beijos pelo caminho que percorria, até voltar a encontrar os lábios do que estava deitado embaixo de si. Derek começou a se movimentar, tocando seu membro no de Stiles, começando um atrito entre as ereções. Ambos estavam duros, não aguentavam mais aquela situação. Ofereceu dois dedos para Stiles chupar, o que ele fez rapidamente. Desceu sua mão até a entrada de Stiles, inserindo devagar o primeiro dedo. Não demorou muito para Stiles se acostumar com algo dentro de si, o que fez Derek inserir o segundo. Derek começou a movimentá-los dentro de Stiles, que agora ajudava Derek, se movimentando junto.

Derek então retirou os dedos e posicionou seu pênis, que tinha a glande coberta pelo pré-gozo, na entrada de Stiles. Foi introduzindo lentamente, ouvindo os gemidos de dor de Stiles. Insistiu, finalmente ficando totalmente dentro de Stiles. Derek deixou Stiles se acostumar e, após o sinal dele, Derek começou devagar um vai e vem. Os gemidos voltaram a ser ouvidos, só que deram espaço aos gemidos de prazer, agora por ambas as partes. Derek estava ofegante, intensificava cada vez mais os movimentos.

Stiles gemia alto, muito alto, o que deixava Derek ainda mais excitado. As estocadas ficavam mais fortes e o som dos corpos se chocando ficavam mais altos. Derek começou a masturbar Stiles lentamente, o que deixava o mesmo ainda mais louco pelo o outro. Os movimentos foram ficando mais rápidos assim que Derek sentiu que não aguentaria por muito tempo. Não demorou muito. Derek, com mais algumas investidas, gozou dentro de Stiles. Stiles, por sua vez, gozou ao mesmo tempo que Derek, sujando a si mesmo e o abdômen de Derek.

Derek saiu de dentro de Stiles e deitou ao lado do mesmo, trazendo Stiles para o seu peito e beijando sua testa.

_Só não faz mais isso.. – Stiles então levantou a cabeça, olhando para Derek

_Isso o quê?

_Sumir, desaparecer, não dar notícias e me deixar com ciúmes.

_Posso só te deixar com ciúmes?

Derek disparou um olhar de reprovação, o que fez Stiles começar a rir. Derek então sorriu, puxando Stiles para um beijo. Não mais urgente. Um beijo calmo, apaixonado. Após conversas e carícias, os amantes adormeceram juntos.

_**Fim**_

_Opinião? Dúvidas? Elogios?_


End file.
